1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and especially relates to a semiconductor device whose pads (PAD) are arranged in a zigzag alignment.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device is used in wide range of fields in association with advancement of downsizing and highly integrated packaging. In addition, there is a growing usage in fields in which high quality and reliability are demanded.
For the downsizing, a reducing of pitch of bonding pads has been proposed. For example, in a semiconductor device including a cell portion and a buffer circuit formed in the area surrounding the cell portion, the zigzag alignment formed on a circumference area of the buffer circuit and on the buffer circuit is proposed for reducing the pitch of bonding pads in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-P2003-163267A).
Also, a semiconductor device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-P2002-329742A). In the semiconductor device whose wires for connecting to outside or bonding pads are arranged in a zigzag alignment, test pads for contacting a probe in wafer test are formed on vacant area in the zigzag bonding pads.